OC's Needed!
by GalaxyMusic
Summary: Sorry, but a friend and I really need some OC's for our story!
1. Forms & Ranks

Hey! My friend and I need OC's for our story, and we are having trouble just doing it ourselves, so help will really be appreciated! Here is the form;

Name: Blank

Age: Blank

Gender: Blank

Profile/Looks: Blank

Clan & Clan Rank: Blank

Family: Blank

Mate/Crush: Blank

Personality: Blank

Strengths & Weaknesses: Blank

Brief Bio: Blank

Extra Information: Blank

I know they are pretty long, but I hope it isn't to much to ask.

Anyways, here is the allegiance so far;

 **ThunderClan**

 **Leader:** Nightstar, a solid black she-cat with pale green eyes

 **Deputy:** Redstripe, a long-furred dark ginger tabby tom with amber eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** Open!

 **Warriors:** Duskfur, a black tabby tom with dark grey stripes and Green eyes

 _Apprentice, Brightpaw_

Whitestripe, a ginger tom with white stripes on his muzzle and dark amber eyes. Brightpaw, Tawnypaw, Dustpaw, and Birchpaw's father.)

Blossompelt, a sandy colored she-cat with blue eyes

 _Apprentice, Tawnypaw_

Jaggedleap, a long legged black and ginger mottled tom with green eyes

 _Apprentice, Dustpaw_

Silverheart, a silver marble tabby she-cat with light green eyes

Emberflight, a long black, grey, and ginger mottled she-cat with green eyes,

 _Apprentice, Birchpaw_

 **Apprentices:** Brightpaw, a small white and ginger dappled she-cat with amber eyes

Tawnypaw, a small calico she-cat with light yellow eyes

Dustpaw, a light brown tom with dark green eyes

Birchpaw, a dark ginger tom with a white muzzle and underbelly with dark amber eyes

 **Queens:** Gray, a fluffy grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes, an Ex-loner who lives in the nursery and helps the nursing queens. (Mother to Swallowkit and Briarkit)

Sagefrost, a light brown tabby with green eyes, pregnant with Redstripe's kits

 **Elders:** Ravenfeather, a solid black tom with amber eyes

Flowertail, a fluffy ginger and white she-cat with brown eyes

-••-

 **ShadowClan**

 **Leader:**

 **Deputy:**

 **Medicine Cat:**

 **Warriors:**

 **Apprentices:**

 **Queens:**

 **Elders:**

-••-

 **WindClan**

 **Leader:**

 **Deputy:**

 **Medicine Cat:**

 **Warriors:**

 **Apprentices:**

 **Queens:**

 **Elders:**

-••-

 **RiverClan**

 **Leader:**

 **Deputy:**

 **Medicine Cat:** Blueheart, a solid gray-blue she-cat with bright blue eyes

 **Warriors:** Echostripe, a pale gray and black marble long furred tabby with pale green-yellow eyes.

 **Apprentices:**

 **Queens:**

 **Elders:**

-••-

 **Cat's Outside the Clans**

 **Loners/Rouges:**

Jay, a gray-blue tabby tom with icy blue eyes

 **Kittypets:**

-••-

 **Tribe of Rushing Water**

 **Teller of Pointed Stones (Stoneteller):** A thin dark gray tabby tom with green eyes, birth name Boulder on Mountainside

 **Cave-Gaurds:**

 **Prey-Hunters:**

 **To-Bes:**

 **Kit-Mothers:**

 **Elders:**

-••-

I know there is a lot of spots to fill, but just try your best! And Thank you!


	2. Forms & Ranks 2

**Thank you everyone for the OC's so far! I did have to make some minor changes to them due to some names not being cannon, and we are only going to have a few half-clan/half-rouge cats and or past rouges/kitypets. But still, much thanks! And you can send in as many as you want!**

 **(P.S. I sadly had to move stuff around, and while you may have the same ranks, it is in different Clans.**

 **Wildchild13(Guest): I had to move Berryfall to WindClan as medicine cat, that all right?**

 **TheOtakuTiger: I moved Featherheart(still medicine cat), Lizardtail (had to change it to Lizardtooth), Pebblepaw, Mothpaw, and Hawkpaw to ShadowClan, that all right? (I am keeping Featherheart and Lizardtooth as the parents of Pebblepaw, Mothpaw, and Hawkpaw still)**

 **Cats with unkown parents have been given parents, and I think we are only keeping at least two half-clan cats, or half-rouge cats. We apologize but we don't want it to be over run with loners, half clan cats, and other things.**

* * *

 **ThunderClan**

 **Leader:** Nightstar, a solid black she-cat with pale green eyes

 **Deputy:** Redstripe, a long-furred dark ginger tabby tom with amber eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** Owlshade, a light gray tom with dark flecks, and amber eyes.

 **Warriors:** Duskfur, a black tabby tom with dark grey stripes and Green eyes

 _Apprentice, Brightpaw_

Whitestripe, a ginger tom with white stripes on his muzzle and dark amber eyes. Brightpaw, Tawnypaw, Dustpaw, and Birchpaw's father.)

Blossompelt, a sandy colored she-cat with blue eyes

 _Apprentice, Tawnypaw_

Jaggedleap, a long legged black and ginger mottled tom with green eyes

 _Apprentice, Dustpaw_

Silverheart, a silver marble tabby she-cat with light green eyes

Emberflight, a long black, grey, and ginger mottled she-cat with green eyes,

 _Apprentice, Birchpaw_

Heavysnow, a large snow white tom with scar underneth his muzzle and cold blue eyes

Flamespots, a ginger she-cat with darker flecks, and amber eyes

 _Apprentice, Flintpaw_

Badgertail, a black tom with a white stripe running down his tail, and deep blue eyes

Hawkstrike, a dark brown tabby with a white belly and chest, and pale blue eyes

 _Apprentice, Rainpaw_

Graytooth, a gray tabby with green eyes

Spottedfang, a dappled brown tom with black spots, and amber eyes

Onetail, a dappled gray tom with a black tail tip and green eyes

Rocktuft, a solid lean gray tom with blazing amber eyes

 **Apprentices:** Brightpaw, a small white and ginger dappled she-cat with amber eyes

Tawnypaw, a small calico she-cat with light yellow eyes

Dustpaw, a light brown tom with dark green eyes

Birchpaw, a dark ginger tom with a white muzzle and underbelly with dark amber eyes

Flintpaw, a black-gray tabby with pale green eyes, with yellow flecks

Rainpaw, a dappled dark gray tom with blue eyes

 **Queens:** Gray, a fluffy grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes, an Ex-loner who lives in the nursery and helps the nursing queens. (Mother to Swallowkit and Briarkit)

Sagefrost, a light brown tabby with green eyes, pregnant with Redstripe's kits

 **Elders:** Ravenfeather, a solid black tom with amber eyes

Flowertail, a fluffy ginger and white she-cat with brown eyes

* * *

 **ShadowClan**

 **Leader:**

 **Deputy:**

 **Medicine Cat:** Featherheart, a long furred feathery light-silver she-cat with light blue eyes

 _Apprentice, Mothpaw_

 **Warriors:** Lizardtooth, a lean sandy-brown tabby with a long striped tail and green eyes

Stagstep, a large, thick-furred brown tabby tom with lighter brown ears, and black stripes with green eyes

Willowsong, a gray she-cat with white streaks down her forelegs that fade to a light gray, white paws, and ears, and odd, but pretty light blue eyes

 _Apprentice, Hawkpaw_

Pinetail, a dark ginger she-cat with slightly brown hind-legs, white underbelly, and dark, leafy green eyes

Mudcloud, a large, thick-furred light brown tabby she-cat with pale yellow eyes

Blacknose, a lean, short furred solid black tom with pale green eyes

Ravenflight, a thick-furred black she-cat with a brown right paw

 _Apprentice, Pebblepaw_

Graybelly, a mostly gray tom with white paws, and a dark gray belly, and pale blue eyes

 **Apprentices:** Pebblepaw, a small light brown tabby with a long tail and blue eyes

Mothpaw, a light sandy tabby she-cat with pale green eyes

Hawkpaw, a brown tabby tom with a white belly, and green-blue eyes.

 **Queens:**

 **Elders:** Stormblaze, a ginger tom with traces of brown, and vibrant yellow eyes with flecks of green

* * *

 **WindClan**

 **Leader:**

 **Deputy:**

 **Medicine Cat:** Berryfall, a dappled white and brown tabby with amber eyes

 **Warriors:**

 **Apprentices:**

 **Queens:**

 **Elders:**

* * *

 **RiverClan**

 **Leader:** Smokestar, a dark gray tabby tom with green eyes

 **Deputy:**

 **Medicine Cat:** Blueheart, a solid gray-blue she-cat with bright blue eyes

 **Warriors:** Echostripe, a pale gray and black marble long furred tabby with pale green-yellow eyes.

 **Apprentices:**

 **Queens:**

 **Elders:** Troutleap, a pale gray tabby with deep blue eyes

* * *

 **Cat's Outside the Clans**

 **Loners/Rouges:**

Jay, a gray-blue tabby tom with icy blue eyes

 **Kittypets:**

* * *

 **Tribe of Rushing Water**

 **Teller of Pointed Stones (Stoneteller):** A thin dark gray tabby tom with green eyes, birth name Boulder on Mountainside

 **Cave-Gaurds:**

 **Prey-Hunters:**

 **To-Bes:**

 **Kit-Mothers:**

 **Elders:**

* * *

Let me know if any of you have complaints, and I will fix it to the best of my ability.


	3. A short message!

**A message!**

 **Apple pie(Guest): Thank you for the OC's! You are the first to give us ones for the Tribe!**

 **But I had trouble with your warrior ones, since you did not tell me what clan they were in, I jumbled them around. I can't fix it, but as a future message, if you do not wish to use my form, thats fine, just remember to include the most important things such as Clan/Clan rank, name, personality, looks, age, and gender, at least, becuase otherwise I will not know what to do.**

 **Thank you anyways for every OC everyone has given to us so far, and don't be afraid to do more then just ThunderClan! (ex: Tribe, Loner, Kittypet) The limit of warriors is 20 (Prey-Hunter and Cave-Gaurd is 10), and apprentices is 6 (Same for To-bes), queens are three (Same for Kit-mothers), and kits are 5 as elders are up to four. Sorry if confusing! (I once again had to switch up some names as they may have not have cannon prefixes/suffxies, here is two lists to refer to** warriors . /wiki/User: Insaneular/Name_Segments | warriors . wikia wiki/Names , just delet the spaces!)

 **I will update this with the ranks again soon enough, I just have to get home. Contiue to submit OC's! We will find a place for them!**


End file.
